Raindrops On Roses
by RemyKeehlJeevas
Summary: Her past is an ominous one. But she'll never forgive them for it. She'll succeed them. She'll hunt them down and make them suffer every bit of hell in store for them. Sebastian has a new master. But she's got what he wants and he has what she needs. But Just how far is she willing to go for revenge, pretty far if she made a contract with a demon. Rated M 4 language. Sebastian x O.C
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n: Hello there! As mentioned in the last chapter of my other story. I would have this posted before the end of the night. Now, this is the first story I have written that will be this serious. This story is rated M, not because of lemons or such, it is rated M for its content. Like language and some subjects. Other thant that the rest of the rating is like it is in the anime/manga. You know, the dark past, the death scenes, the fights, and language of Black Butler itself. While I have considered writing a lemon for this story, I probably won't. 1) I've never written a lemon. 2) I don't feel comfortable at the moment. I might just write like serious smut but no full lemon. Something like implied lemon. Yeah but anyways, the story is rated M just because its more serious than any of the other stories I've written. I'm not saying there wouldn't be comic relief , I'm just saying its really serious. But I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! _**

**_-RemyKeehlJeevas_**

"**Sebastian Michaelis."**

"**What is it that you wish?"**

"_You raised her well Wolfe. She follows your order without so much as mumble, and she's a lovely dancer." "And she looks so much like her mother." "Yeah, say Wolfe, she'll be sixteen soon. I can take her for a wife."_

"_No, no. Turner, I think you'll have quite the competition. "_

"_She is a beauty isn't she? And she'll be sixteen in two years…"_

"_Oh, then she will be perfect to put on the market. She'll bring in more money to…"_

"_What are you saying, Carter? She is the money, and every penny of it. Looks just like her mother did."_

_She's a good bitch. She'll do well in my care. Save her for me won't you, Wolfe?"_

"_That will be her decision gentlemen. In the meantime, she remains the money."_

"_Honey is the money…heh."_

"_Money. Speaking of which, gentlemen. Time to pay up."_

"_Yes, keep dancing dear, and dip. Don't be afraid to be a little more provocative. Sway your hips a little more darlin'."  
_They stared at her like a piece of meat, watching her dance with hungry immoral eyes. What dogs they were.

"_Men are disgusting, dear. What you wanna get, you'll only find here. For a good price too, it's only gonna cost your life. Sell it to them, and those men, they'll be begging for more. Like they're supposed to. Beg. They're dogs. Just keep the money coming, darling. You'll have everything you need and more."_

All of them and her father included passed her around and let everyone have a turn for a dance. A chance to slap her butt and kiss her roughly. But her father sat there, a proud man, and watched it all. He was so proud to have such a beautiful daughter. And so very pleased to see the men jealous of his treasure. They touched her with their unclean hands, dirtied from their lust for money, power, and adulterated sex.

"_Well, this was fun, Wolfe." _

"_Yes, we'll have to come back another time. That girl of yours is a looker. She'll look great in my arms."_

"_You've earned your share today, Wolfe. That daughter of yours is something. I'm still swirling from that bit she gave me earlier. Quite talented with her hands, hm?" _

"_Oh, yes a jewel to be treasured"_

"_Why thank you, my good men. I shall see you in the morning."_

"**What is my wish?"**

"_Oh, Honey, you're such a good girl."_

_He ran his fingers down her sides, "How shall daddy reward you?"_

_Sick bastard and that bitch of his._

"_We should both reward her, dear. $3,000 she's bought in tonight."_

"_Oh. Well she deserves it, too."_

_Disgusting. _

"_Some new clothes? A trip to another country? You name it, Honey."_

_The man grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. _

'_Vile,' She thought. _

'_Disgusting,' She thought. _

"_Scream for me, Honey!" The man whispered in her ear as he bit her neck. _

_She would never scream for him. Who did he think he was? _

_He went for her dress. She fought. He wouldn't dare. _

"_Are you not going screaming," He yanked down her dress, as her efforts were fruitless, revealing her chest._

_She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. And his anger rose. "Scream. Scream, ya little slut."_

_Smack. "Ah," she choked. _

_Smack. Smack. "Not loud enough. You ain't making this worth my wile, your father won't be paid."_

"_Get off me, you monster!"_

_Smack! "Who are you callin' a monster? You better watch that mouth, Wolfe girl. Or you'll end up like your mother." _

"_NO!" She fought him. That night never did end well._

Honey sat there, contemplating the rough life she had had. Those men deserved to pay. They deserved every bit of hell she would send to them. Though she had not loss her virginity, twice her life, those friends of her father had attempted to rape her. These things had scarred her. Scars may heal, but they'll never go away.

What was her wish?

_If her mother was there she would have protected her. But she wasn't. Her mother died. Her mother was murdered. Rumor has it, she was raped and killed, but that wasn't true. Honey's very own father had killed her mother and he married that stupid woman whom Honey hated with a passion, Veronica._

_And even Veronica let those other men touch her. Every weekend it happened. They'd come over and force her to dance, watch her._

_Veronica was something else, too. Her and her uppity family. Her father, his pride, and so called friends. If they weren't lusting after her, they were looking down on her. _

_All of it started when she was thirteen and a ripe age for marriage, she dealt with it. _

**But here was a man offering her some sort of way out.**

_All that anger finally built of inside of her when she was sixteen. _

_It started with Veronica. _

"_How dare you!" Honey yelled at you. "Every time I don't do what you ask, you bring up my mother. Don't you speak word about my mother." Veronica growled at her, "Don't you speak to me with that tone, young lady."_

"_Honey, don't talk you your mother like that." Honey's father rose from the chair he was sitting in, making himself get involved with the situation._

"_YOU SHUT UP, DAMMIT! She is NOT my mother! And I'll be damned If I ever call you my father again! I have been here and I have tried to talk to you. But you never listen. You let men touch me, you sick disgusting bastard. I hate you! You let mom down. You killed her! You killed her! This woman is not my mom and she will never be my mother. Stop placing her as my mom! You treated me horribly. You didn't even care. I AM SIXTEEN, WOLFE! SIXTEEN! A sixteen year old girl! I am leaving this place!"_

_Smack! "That is enough Honey. Now apologize." Wolfe commanded sternly._

"_The hell I will. I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE! You have enough money yet you want to profit in the background using my body. I don't think so! Go To hell! Go to hell! "Honey screamed at him, as tears began running down her face._

_And that was the last thing she had said to her father. It had been a year and a half since she left._

God must have hated her after everything she went through.

"_**I want revenge, of course. I want my father on his knees in despair, I want him to suffer. I will succeed him and I want him to watch. I will succeed all of those men who touch me. I will succeed them. They looked down on me and defiled me. I will make them suffer, the lot of them. That is my wish. Sweet revenge."**_

"_**Then the contract is done."**_

"_**Then you will help me carry it out, in exchange for my soul?"**_

"_**Yes, my lady."**_

"_**Then what are you waiting for? Help me."**_

"_**Yes, my lady."**_

"_**Call me, queen."**_

"_**Yes, my queen." **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKERS! ^_^ **_

_**~Remy~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi dere! So School is winding down. A couple of weeks to go, not bad. But I have never been so ready to get out in my life. Anyways, I found sometime today after the business to update this story. I hope more people will review because it really does encourage me to write more. If it's concern over the rating, don't worry. I's only rate mature for like the use of the word rape and the drug dealers and prostitutes, and the killing and stuff like that. Not for like sex and language. Not really. So encourage some of your FF friends to read this. Anywho, I just finished watching Perks of Being a Wallflower for the first time, I cried. It was great and it's what moved me to my writing to night. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**~RKJ~**

**PLEASE READ AND I BEG OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**

Honey Wolfe.

Owner of Wolfe Projects and Trading.

Seven-teen, was an awful young age for someone to own a business. Even more so when you're a parentless girl. But Honey Wolfe was quite the prodigy. With her mother gone, father in jail for reasons uncared for, she was now head of Wolfe Projects and Trading. Of course, being in her current position, was no easy matter.

That is to say if you are without a particularly special butler.

Honey was sitting at her desk with her feet on the desk, and a finger to her lips in deep thought. It had been a while since she had thought of her childhood or the day she left home. Particularly a long while since she had thought of her father. But to think of the day Sebastian came to her, was something more of a bittersweet reminiscence. She had lost her innocence then hadn't she? To stoop so low as to make deals with devils. Willing to go so far to avenge her mother and her pride. But she hasn't regretted her decision. Having a lead role in the world of business at such a young age. People investing left and right. Success bleeding from the very bowels of the name Wolfe.

She giggled to herself. Blood. That's exactly what it took. A threat to the men that called themselves her father's friends. A few slashes to the throat for the ones that defiled her. And what do you know? She's got them bowing to her. Her father is another story. She'll let him suffer for a while.

But enough about that.

"Lady Wolfe," Sebastian called through the door interrupting Honey from her thoughts. She quickly glanced at the door before setting her feet down on the floor and pulling herself up straight as she wanted to seem more professional, intimidating, something along the lines of authority. She place her elbows on the desk and folded her hands in front of her face.

Sebastian opened the door and rolled a cart in with a pot of tea on it and a folder. "You're afternoon tea, my lady." Sebastian said placing a cup of tea on her desk, "And this is information on the shipment from China. Also you'll find the probable construction site for the Pearson facility listed with a full report of the ground and how much it will take to get started."

Honey raised an eyebrow at the folder and rolled her eyes before smirking up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian," She purred rolling her tongue sensually over his name, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's okay to call me Honey?"

Sebastian scoffed at her lascivious expression, "Out of the kindest respect, my lady, I will stick to courtesy."

Honey raised her brows leaning back in her chair, her hands clasped together at her chest and elbows on the arm rest, "Being quite the gentleman aren't we Sebastian? We both know how fair you play. Quite a paradox to say that I have a cordial demon for a butler."

Sebastian gave her a steady glare and she returned it with a feigned innocence smile. How she loved to tease him. His reactions were the crème de la crème of amusement, even better when he played along.

"There is also a letter from Mr. Gregory about the need for more funding for the Warehouse. And a meeting with a Frederick Hanes about a mutual investment for his company." Sebastian continued.

But there were times when all that fun was put aside for how you would say "mergers and acquisitions."

"Hmph." Honey picked up the folder and skimmed through it, "That Gregory can shove this letter up his arse. I've given him enough to begin with. If he is in need of more, then he is doing something wrong. I suppose I will have to visit Pearson soon. Send him a confirmation letter on meeting him at the site. We can discuss then. About China, there is to be a shipment made here soon with the goods for Pearson. I suppose I will have to see Lau. This Frederick Hanes. He runs a toy company. Wants to talk about opening up shop here in London. A mutual investment. I suppose we can discuss it. Next week." She set folder down and spun around in her mahogany leather chair before getting out of the seat and turning to the window looking over the gardens.

"And what of the Queen?" Honey asked thinking of her involvement in the Underworld. Private matters and associations with the very people she once told herself she would avoid. Lately there had been a surplus of drug dealers and rumors of a brothel. Some sort of midnight indulgence of the town people.

"Nothing from the Queen, yet."

Honey raised an eyebrow at that before turning to Sebastian, "Very well. Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed before leaving Honey to herself.

_Think of today, Honey, you've got your whole life ahead of you._

_And what of tomorrow, Momma?_

_Plenty of time, my dear. Plenty of time. _

Dreams of her mother were endless every night preventing Honey from any kind of relief from grief of her mother. To say that she missed her mother would be an understatement, but Honey did not know enough words in the English language to explain it any other way.

"_Good memories and nightmares."_

Honey removed the covers from her body and went over to her floor length mirror.

She had a few beads of sweat trickling down her neck and into her night gown. Her hazel green eyes, usually light and once full of life, were now tired and showed her dark past. Her short curly brown hair that grazed just above her shoulders, was damp at the tips. Her lightly tanned skin was illuminated by the moonlight shining from the window. With it you could see the sides of her arms glistening from sweat.

She sighed and went to her drawer. She picked up a gold locket her mother gave to her a long time ago. It was a kind of miniature pocket watch type locket. A train was engraved on the front. Inside it was a picture of her mother and her mother's words on another side.

_To my dearest Honey, I love you, forever and always_

_May God hold you ever in the palm of his hand_

She took the locket with her back to bed. Holding it close to her heart, she fell into a deep sleep.

"_Well what do you know? The little bitch is holding quite well. But how dare she think she can just throw me to the side. Take all the money for herself. She's got another thing coming to her. Maybe her father was a fool. That girl is a nuisance. I'll do away with her just like I did her mother."_

_Another girl walked in carrying a bag, "Lady Veronica, it's time to go."_

_Veronica threw her wine glass at the door nearly hitting the girl, "GO AWAY!"_

_The girl shrieked, dropped the bag, and ran down the hall. Veronica scoffed at her, then she turned to the mirror at her dresser. She looked at herself in disgust, curling her lip at the scar on the left side of her face. Apparently the bitch had claws. That scar had been on her face since the bitch left. Not even letting up a little bit. Looking like it happened only yesterday. Veronica returned her attention to the newspaper, reading about the Pearson facility and how much Wolfe Projects and Trading contributed to the city. The success of that fool's daughter. The money. The men. Oh how she loathed the girl. Messing up her face. Messing with her Adrian Wolfe. And her mother. She couldn't be more glad that woman didn't exist but now her devil spawn was somewhere doing everything she wanted to be doing. But no, she was stuck here, dancing for strangers, scrounging for food in the garbage, living off of long ago enemies. Clothes coming from some backwoods trash. She was absolutely disgusted. _

_A breeze blew by her window. But not a normal one. Veronica stood up and went to the window to close it but when she did she noticed a wolf on the ground. She furrowed her brows wondering what a wolf was doing, "Going home you dirty dog!" She yelled. She was going to close the window but she noticed that the wolf never moved. It never even blinked. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"_

"**I believe the correct question is, what do you want?" **_A voice came from inside her head. Veronica was so shocked she jumped backwards and tripped falling flat on her butt. Breathing heavily and in fear, "What was that? Who are you?" The windows closed shut by themselves. The room begin to spin. The atmosphere became heavy as a deep sinister chuckle was heard. _

"**Benedict Rue. Or Rue for short."**

"_What do you want?" Veronica answered still frantically looking around for the voice and in terror as the room altered and whirled. Her breathing became very labored._

"**I said, what do you want? What do you wish? Is it revenge? For what? For who? I can grant your desire. Tell me what it is. We can make a contract."**

"_What are you saying? What nonsense is this? Show yourself. You coward." At the walls began to shake. The opened door slammed close and the air turned purple and black. The wolf she had seen out the window was in front of her. Well, a pair of eyes. The iris glowed a deep purple. _

"**Veronica Clearwater." **_The voice said, __**"**_**I have seen you suffering. What are willing to do to fix it? Will you allow me to grant your wish."**

_Veronica's eyebrows furrowed. As bemused as she was, this voice had her listening. "What can you do?"_

"**I can help you accomplish your goal. If it is revenge you so desire, I can see it done. I will be your loyal butler, a faithful servant, if you will. And I will see your goal accomplished. Your wish granted. That is all I will do."**

"_What? Are you some genie or something?"_

"**Ahaha!"** _The voice cried,_** "A genie? That's hysterical. But I am far from it. I am a demon."**

"_A demon..?"_

"**Yes. And I will grant your true desire. Just make a contract with me. And it'll be done like that."**

_Veronica considered it for a moment. There had to be some sort of catch. Lord knows you ought not trust demons who just come willy-nilly offering you wishes. _

"_What's the catch?"_

"**Oh, smart are we? It'll only cost your soul. Your revenge is done and completed. The reward for my service is your soul. If you're willing to go far."**

'_Hmm,' Veronica thought, 'I might actually have a chance. Yes. This would be the end of her. And it'd be sweeter for she doesn't have this advantage. And not only would she be taken care of, everything that should be mine, will be mine. It's perfect. For my soul…? Yes. I'd do it. For my soul.'_

"_I'll take up your offer. I want to see the end of Honey Grail Wolfe. I want everything she has to be taken away from her and put her back in her place where she belongs, in the dumps. I want to be back on top. Married to Adrian. Making money and having dominance over a group of men who are willing to work for me. Revenge for Adrian, and myself. If you'll do that and help me, you can have my soul."_

_The lonely pair of eyes, now no longer lonely, for a mouth appeared with a Cheshire cat grin._

"**Then it is done. Veronica Clearwater. Benedict Rue at your service."**

_A flash of some unknown existence shot through Veronica's body with enough force to push her back on the bed. A demon's mark appeared on her left eye. The room returned to normal. Veronica breath heavily at the events that just happened and the she smiled. _

_A smile that turned into a laugh._

_A laugh in to a maniacal cackle. _

_**Sweet Revenge**_

(Death Note: Another Note by Nisio Isin, "Good memories and nightmares," pg. 12)

**Whelp. THere you have it folks! The second chapter. THe third chapter will be up when I can get it up. In the mean time you're left to ponder these unfortunate series of events. Til then my lovely readers,**

**PLEASE REVIEW DAMNIT! ^_^ I LOVE YOU!**

**NO BUT SERIOUSLY, THANKS FOR READING ^_^**

**DO REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**-RemyKeehlJeevas ( ._.) - ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I did not bother to update this because I thought that no one was reading this. A lot more people were interested in my other BB fanfic, The Fallen, but the one I enjoyed writing more was this one. I thought, well I guess I should focus more on the one that's being read but thanks to Princess LalaBlue 's words of encouragement, I decided to keep writing. :D I know I already said it but thanks again. And thank you VampireSiren for reviewing also. It means a lot. _

_I would like to let my readers know, however, that due to the unfortunate event of school starting on Monday, I will be unable to update as much as I like. So what I am going to do is write the next chapter and post it, but that will be all I can do for a while. I'm sorry._

_But enough of that. On with the story!_

_:D_

_~RemyKeehlJeevas~_

* * *

"My lady, it is time to wake up." Sebastian's cool voice woke Honey from her sleep. Honey opened her hazel eyes only to have the blinding bright sun close them once again. Honey groaned, "Sebastian, shut those curtains." She rolled over to turn away from the window.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "My lady, it is time to get up. You have things you would like to take care of today, no?"

Honey groaned again and took a deep sigh. She popped one eye open and then groggily sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sebastian placed an outfit on her bed as well as her shoes and socks. Honey sleepily gazed at him and smirked. In a way Sebastian was salvation for her, but surely he never thought himself that way. Yet she had always had a strong attraction to his obvious almost carnal desire for her and her soul. It brought out something in her she wasn't aware she had. She'd spent her whole life trying to avoid things like this. After what her father did to her, she was positive she'd never want or love a man. It made her laugh to think that she had dropped so low that only a demon would want her soul. But somewhere deep inside her, as long as the demon was Sebastian, she was okay with that.

"Shall I prepare a bath, my lady?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Sebastian bowed before turning to the bathroom.

Honey moved to get out of bed. As she did, her locket fell to the ground. She picked it up quickly and kissed it. She walked over to her closet and got her robe. She placed the locket on her dresser and went to the bathroom.

Sebastian turned off the water as she had come in and turned to her.

"The water is ready, my lady."

"Yes. Thank you." Honey placed her robes on her bathroom sink. She proceeded to strip and stopped when she noticed that Sebastian was still in the room. She saw him through the floor length mirror of her bathroom. She smirked at him before turning to him, "What? You want to watch, Sebastian? That's very risqué of you. What with you being so favorable to courtesy."

Sebastian closed his eyes and inwardly sighed, "My apologies, my lady. I will leave."

Honey's eyes grew wide and they had a sort of wild look about them, "Oh, what's that? You wanted to watch."

"It was not my intension. I was simply waiting for you to excuse me."

Honey's smirk grew wider, "You're not really helping yourself here, Sebby! You want to watch don't you?"

Sebastian's eyes opened and they were glowing red. Honey's smirk deflated and her eyes became slightly curious, scared and somewhat excited.

"No, **Honey**, I do not wish to watch." Sebastian stated firmly. But there was something in his eye that hinted he wouldn't mind. But it was too small for Honey to notice.

Honey raised an eyebrow, "You never call me Honey."

Wanting to get off the subject, Sebastian simply said, "I will make breakfast."

He bowed and then left.

Honey pouted, thinking she might have annoyed or angered him.

She shrugged it away before removing her gown and sinking into the tub. She let the water surround her like waves of warmth before closing her eyes and full immerging herself beneath the water. Here she could think or not think. She could get away from the world.

"_Momma, look at the flowers."_

_She smiled and picked a single white rose and placed it against Honey's nose. She gave a familiar knowing and secretive smile, "For you." She whispered._

_Honey giggled and took it gently and accidently pricked her finger on the thorn. "Ow!" She yelped and dropped the flower. She started to cry. _

"_Oh, let me see." Her mother grabbed her small hand and looked at the index finger that had been pricked. Her mother took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood that oozed from the wound and kissed it._

"_Better?" She asked. Honey sniffed and nodded and reached for her momma. She giggled before leaning down and taking Honey in her arms, "My poor Honey. Come on, then. Let's go home." _

Honey rose from the water, taking in a deep breath. 'It's a terrible thing to linger on the past. Yet it's all I have.' Honey thought to herself. She frowned and rolled her eyes before getting out of the tub and taking a towel to wrap around her form.

She sighed and went to her room to dress. Picking the simple navy gothic Lolita dress that Sebastian had left for her to wear. It was knee length and short sleeved with frilly navy lace at the bottom and white lace lining the collar and the bottom of the sleeves. Three small white buttons were in the front. She put on the navy socks and small black heels with the dress and added a navy bow to the top of her head that had a pearl in the center.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Smoothing out the front of her body and mildly admiring her curves. Pivoting her leg and turning to the side to see how the dress fit her. Feeling satisfied, she went to her dresser and placed the locket back under her pillow.

It was then that Sebastian had walked in with her breakfast and a pot of tea.

"My lady, here is your breakfast."

Honey went to sit on her red antique vanity couch. Sebastian placed her breakfast and a cup of tea on the small table before her.

Honey sighed, "Thank you, Sebastian."

He handed her a letter with a royal stamp.

Honey's eyebrows furrowed and she gently took it from him, "From the Queen?"

Sebastian nodded.

Honey's hazel eyes grazed over the contents of the letter, "She's concerned about a possible brothel going on at midnight. There have been reports of bodies being found. Sometimes left in the room. Sometimes hidden near the dumps. A couple of men. About seven women. She wants something to be done about it, of course. The Nightingale Inn to be exact." Honey placed the letter on the table and picked up her tea.

"We should start tonight then. The sooner, the better." She took a sip of her tea.

"Mr. Greogory called a moment ago while you were bathing. He's pushing for funding. He would like to see you tomorrow at the warehouse."

Honey raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and setting her tea down. "Honestly, if he bothers me about it again, I'm going to pull out of that place. What does he even need it for?"

"More storage and management for the incoming goods as well as an increase of pay."

"I pay him bloody well in my opinion. And does he think he's the only one that's keeping goods? Wolfe Projects and Trading has several warehouses throughout the entire world. What's this of more storage? I don't think that's really what he's after. I will see him tomorrow."

Honey took a bite of her toast, " What we ought to worry about is this Nightingale Inn business. Was there anything else regarding this?"

"No." Sebastian answered.

Honey looked over the letter again. She couldn't care less about the men but the women that were mostly likely raped and killed was unforgivable. Whoever did this would definitely pay. It's these people who she would take revenge on. These people who she would drag to the depths of hell. A stream of memories of her own struggle flashed across her mind. Honey frowned and stood up quickly, knocking the tea over on the table and the plate on the floor in her moment of anger.

Her breathing was heavy and as she realized what she had done, she calmed down a bit.

"My lady, is there something wrong?"

Honey looked around and put a hand to her head. After a moment she shook her head and looked up, "No. Nothing at all. Please," She sighed, "Just clean this up." She waved a hand over the mess, gesturing to it before walking over to the window. She breathed deeply and placed a hand over her chest while trying to calm herself.

Sebastian had cleaned up the mess and placed everything back on the cart when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Honey wondered.

"I will answer it, my lady." Sebastian said as he pushed the cart outside of the room and walked to the front door.

Honey followed quietly behind him.

Sebastian opened the door to see a man.

"May I come in?"

Sebastian gave a small smile and let him in, "And who might you be?"

Honey walked slowly down the grand staircase, hand on the rail.

He smiled back, "An old friend."

"I don't have any friends." Honey walked towards the two of them. Her heels clacking quietly against the marble floor.

There was something familiar about this man. He had short shaggy hair, tastefully unkempt. He wore a long brown trench coat and had a hat in his hand. He turned to see Honey and gave a big smile.

"Of course you do, Honey. You remember me, don't you? It can't have been that long. Just two years. And just look at you. You're more beautiful than I imagined. "

Honey kept a blank face but very firm giving away nothing and expected the man to introduce himself.

He laughed at her silence, "You really don't remember me?"

Her expression did not change.

"It's me, Adam Turner."

Honey's face dropped into a frown.

"Why are you here?" She snarled.

Turner raised his hands in defense, "Calm down there, Honey."

He chuckled, "I did say I would take you for a wife."

* * *

_A single red drop of Honey's blood had fallen to the ground and landed on a petal of the rose. It rained heavily that day. And such had washed away the beauty of that rose just as the rose was stained with blood. Blood that washed away it's innocence and purity._

**_Please Review and Thank You for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_~RKJ~_**

**_Stay beautiful_**


End file.
